Son of War
by LegendaryOmega
Summary: We all know Percy Jackson as the son of the Poseidon, the god of the ocean. This story is where he is the son of the god of war, Ares. Full of Percy being Percy, as the son of the God of War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone and welcome to Son of War. This is a story where Percy is the son of Ares instead of Poseidon. I came up with the idea because everyone is always hating on Ares and dissing him. This story is to sort of show him in a new light. I'm not saying he won't be an ass to some people, but he won't be mean to Percy like in the books.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Most young kids would never want recess to end. However, some are different than the rest. Percy, or Perseus, Jackson was one of these kids. He actually wanted recess to end immediately and never wanted to have it again.

He was thinking this because five kids were surrounding him, and they were not his main kid of the group was staring down at him menacingly.

Now Percy Jackson was a quiet kid. A very quiet kid. Whenever he was called on in class he kept his mouth shut. Now don't think that he didn't know the answers, no. He knew every answer to every question the teachers asked. But why doesn't he answer, you might ask.

If you saw Percy going into 1st grade, you hardly would have recognise him based on the way he acted. He was the kid that was loud, he was a bit of a troublemaker, but was very kind. Whenever he was called on, he answered the questions. Even though he sometimes got them wrong, he just laughed it off.

However, this started to change in 3rd grade. The first month went by fine, but one day everything changed. Everyone started to get angry at him for no reason. For the simplest thing like getting a question wrong or dropping his pencil. It also didn't help that he had ADHD. That year changed him. He went from a friendly kid, to a quiet introvert, not trusting of anyone.

The kid glaring down at him was a prime example of people hating him for no reason. Earlier in the week, the class was taking a spelling test and Percy accidentally moved his arm when the kid was trying to cheat by looking at his paper.

"You think you're so smart. Raising your hand to every single question and giving the correct answer. Because of you I failed the freakin' test.." he said as he kicked Percy in the ribs. "Not only are you smart you are a freak. You have red eyes, you're not normal freak"

Then the boy ordered the rest of his group to start beating Percy up. The sad thing was that no one came to help him. A lot of teachers looked at what was happening, but paid no mind because they didn't like the freak.

No friends, no one who would helped him, everybody hated him. Percy felt truly alone.

* * *

 **Time Skip: End Of School**

* * *

Even at home Percy was targeted. His stepfather Gabe Ugliano, who he called "Smelly Gabe", was not even remotely nice to him.

There was only one person who cared for Percy, this person was his mother Sally. She was the center of his world and he would do anything for her. She worked at a candy store and sometimes

When Percy was younger, his mom married Gabe. He was nice for the first few days, but then turned into a completely different person. He was the manager of some store and worked at home. He also worked at home.

However, he likes to wash away the money he earned on booze and poker parties he hosted. When Percy walked through the doorway and into the house he immediately noticed that the apartment had a stench of liquor. This could only mean one thing, Gabe was drunk, and when he was drunk he loved to beat up Percy.

Percy, having a strong sense of self-preservation, decided to sneak through his own home like he was hiding from a monster in a horror game. However, Percy was not as stealthy as he would have liked. As he was about to run into his room, Gabe walked into the hallway and noticed him.

"You lil shit. Making me work hard, if I met your mother sooner I would have had you aborted. Why don't you do the work a favor and die. Here I'll help you." Now Percy was used to Gabe being angry like this, but it seemed that Gabe was on a whole new level of drunk ness.

When Gabe dropped the knife and grabbed a knife he had in his belt, Percy knew that he wasn't just going to give him a few bruises, he was going to kill him. Percy's eyes widened as Gabe swung down the knife down with a gleeful smile. Percy looked in horror as is came down.

"No! Stop this Gabe!" Percy and Gabe looked over to see Sally Jackson run over to them. "Enough Gabe. this is the last straw. I let you get away with hurting me, but not Percy."

Gabe looked at her with disgust. "Why do you stick up for the bastard. You know what, I'm done with the both of you."

Gabe turned back to Percy, and with a sick grin swung the knife again. Percy closed his eyes expect a sharp pain, and he heard the sound of the knife coming in contact with flesh, but he felt no pain. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother in front of him with a knife in the gut.

She turned to him and smiled, "Percy… I have and always will love you…" these were the final words she spoke before she went to the realm of Hades.

Percy felt angry. Not the angry you get at you friend for neck clapping you, the angry you get when someone messes with your family. Out of nowhere Percy got a tightness in his gut and his vision turned red and he lost control of his body. When he gained control of his body he looked around.

In his hand was the knife, and it was dripping with blood. Then on the floor in front og him was Gabe. However, Gabe was cut and stabbed in multiple places.

Percy looked at his hand is horror as the knife hit the floor with a clang. He fell on his knees and tears started to fall from his face.

'Why does everybody hate me. I don't even do anything to them.' Percy thought while sobbing into his hands and knees.

'No. I'm done letting people do this to me. I know no one will help me. I can only depend on myself. Everyone else doesn't matter.' Percy said with his face losing all emotion.

With this new mindset, Percy walked out of the apartment building to forge a new life for himself.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

Since Percy was now out on his own, he decided to sleep out in a park close to his house. The park was an average one with a small stream flowing through it with a few bridges to cross to get to the other parts of the park. It was night so the park lamps reflected off the water.

Percy decided to set up at an area where there were a few benches. He sat on a bench and looked out at a big pond. Then he heard footsteps and looked over.

There was a tough looking man in biker clothes walking towards him. When the man got to where he was he sat down next to Percy. Percy looked back away from the man back at the pond.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be with your mother. Kids shouldn't be out at a time like this." the man said.

"My mom's dead. Killed by my stepfather." the man looked at him with an unreadable expression. It looked something like rage and sadness, but Percy didn't know.

"Oh, and what happened to him." the man asked.

"I killed him"

The man looked impressed at Percy before looking at the pond. "You seem like a good kid. You know what, take this." The man pulled out two rings. "These rings are special. Whenever you will it, they will turn into a shield and spear. Each appearing in one hand. Also the spear can turn into a sword."

Percy took the rings and put one on each hand before deciding to try them out. He stood up, facing the pond and willed them to turn into the spear and shield. They appeared out of thin air in his hands. They were heavy, but all weapons would be heavy for a ten year old. Then Percy willed the spear to turn into a sword, and then a short sword replaced the spear.

Trying to hide his excitement, Percy thanked the man. "Thanks sir, but I don't understand why I would need weapons in this city?"

"You will find out soon enough. Fare well, and take care… son." as soon as the man said this Percy shot his head around and found the man gone. Percy looked around trying to find the man only to not find him. Like he disappeared into the air.

Percy gave up on trying to find the man and instead settled to lay on the bench and fell asleep.

Off in the distance, the biker man looked at the sleeping Percy with a smile on his face. 'I wish you the best my son. Percy Jackson, Son of Ares." the man said before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I would love to know how you think the chapter went and you opinion of the story idea. I would also like to ask that if you have any ideas, let me know because I might use them some time. If you spot any errors, I will try to correct them.**

 **Have a good one**

 **~Legendary Omega**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals. I'm back with another chapter to this fine story. Sorry for the extremely long wait, and I have nothing to blame except my laziness.**

 **While typing this I just realized that I made Percy 9 years old at the start of the story. I could swear I meant to make him 12, but whatever, just pretend that he's 12.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Ever since that day he met that strange man, Percy's life went from bad to worse. There have been multiple people try to come up to him and lure him into an alleyway or other creepy things. All of them were weird in some way. For example, a group of big men came up to him, and Percy could swear that they only had one eye. Another prime example was when a woman came up to him and looked to have a goat leg and very sharp fangs.

To escape all the creeps, Percy was now camping out in a forest. Another strange thing that has happened to him was that he had a strange sense to move in a certain direction. He didn't even know where the feeling was trying to make him go, but he was slowly making his way there. He could feel himself getting closer to wherever it was.

This quiet forest was a nice alternative to the busy city. No cars flying down the street. No people bustling about. No creeps trying to lure him into an alley.

'No Smelly Gabe… NO! Don't think about that now. He's dead you should forget about him' Percy thought to himself.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

A sharp snap cause Percy's head to turn before throwing dirt on the fire to put it out. He crouched down to the ground and hid in a bush. After a few seconds in hiding, he heard some movement ahead before the forms of beings appeared in the campsite.

"You said that you knew where a demigod was!" yelled some type of goat woman. She seemed to be talking to a huge being with one eye, a cyclops.

"Yes, I smell demigod, but he no here." said the cyclops in a deep voice. He took a few more sniffs of the air before turning in the direction of the bush Percy was hiding in.," No, he here."

Deciding that it was no longer time to hide, Percy activated his rings and his spear and shield appeared instantly in his hands. He still wasn't used to using them, so they felt uncomfortable in his hands.

He jumped out the bush and thrust his spear at the closest monster, the cyclops. It pierced the skin of it before it gave a yell of pain. Percy quickly took the spear out before looking around at the situation he was in. There were the two of them, the cyclops and empousa.

Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck twitch, and on instinct turned around and tried to duck. However, he was too slow and was punched by the cyclops in the stomach and was sent flying.

He flew back a few meters and spat out blood. The two monsters were approaching him again, but he couldn't take a hit like that again lest he die. He couldn't die. He had to live for his mom and to prove to all the people that he wasn't a useless freak. Deciding to see if he could use the same power he used when he killed Gabe, he tried to focus on creating a tug in his gut.

Within a few seconds he felt it and when he opened his eyes again, the monsters could see that they started to glow crimson red. They took a step back in fear.

"W-what are you? No inexperienced demigod should have this much power." the empousa said with fear in her voice.

The cyclops seemed to have come to his senses and charged the demigod again, with a full intent of killing his this time. When he jumped in the air a good 10 feet, he pulled back his fist ready to punch Percy. However, at the last moment, Percy rolled back. When the cyclops fist impacted the ground, it resulted in a crater being formed.

Percy wasted no time and took his spear and thrust it forward again, this time aimed higher. It impacted the cyclops straight in the eye and went all the way through the skull. With a cry of pain, it dissolved into gold dust.

Turning back his attention to the empousa, she looked to be even more scared than before. However, it didn't last long, as Percy started charging her with his spear pulled back. He nicked her in the shoulder, which caused her estranged blood to pour down.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she changed forms. Before now she was a pretty woman with a bronze and goat leg. Now, she still had her strange legs, but she gained several more strange features. For example, her hair inflamed and her teeth grew sharp, like a vampire.

She charged Percy, with a bronze sword that she was carrying. She swung at him, but Percy blocked it with his shield. In her rage state, she kept on swinging wildly at him, but he kept blocking it. However, unfortunately for her, he wanted this to happen.

Just as she was about to hit him with another swing, he swung his shield at her hand. This caused it to fly back and knocked her off balance. He took the opportunity to pull his spear back and thrust it forward with as much strength as he could. The spear impaled her, and she fell back with a groan and dissolved into the golden dust.

As his rush from his powers wore off, Percy collapsed onto the ground with his shield and spear reverting to their ring form. Before he hit the ground, he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

When Percy awoke, he was still in the same place that he fell unconscious. He stood up before going to a tree and sat back down. He looked over the events that occurred a little while ago.

"What just happened?" Percy questioned

Considering that he almost got killed, and he killed two monsters. He was surprisingly calm. It must be a result of his powers. He leaned his head back and sighed. He looked back on his past. Mainly his mother. He missed the days when he would come home and she would be there to comfort him when he was sad.

However, she was dead now, and he would have to live on, for her.

Standing up, he decided to follow the feeling in his gut. To go wherever it was leading him. Unknown to him, this decision to follow his gut would change not only his life, but the lives of everyone on the planet.

* * *

 **Alright, that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I can't promise that the next update will be soon, but I can promise that it will come out eventually.**

 **Kingofmonsters99: Don't you worry, I'm planning to keep it going**

 **WildBoarOfAres: Here you go**

 **Guest: Thank you, I appreciate it**

 **IloveGamingAndBooks: I like the idea, but I'm not going to out it in this story. You should try making your own with that idea.**

 **Death Fury: Thank you**

 **As always, have a good one!**

 **~Legendary Omega**


End file.
